Solomon DeAngelo
THIS IS A TEMPLATE FOR LISTING YOUR CHARACTERS INFORMATION IN SHORT Solomon is a gun toating medic that tries to use reason in his day to day activites. He had medical training when he was human, but now he is shivan and learned warfare tactics thanks to Scorpion Security Solutions. VISUAL DESCRIPTION Charcoal Black Skin Blue Mechanical Eyes 6'4" and still considered shorter than most of RoE men/women. White Dreads with mechanical wires implanted for personal flare. Tone body, he often takes advantage of SSS's weightroom. RENOWN / REPUTATION Ballistics Combat - SMG specialist. Medical Training - Always packing hydrocodone. Tradecraft - Frequents the Tradecomms. Helping others obtain their loadout. (He does this for almost everyone) CURRENT AMBITIONS Currently he is attempting to official become a combat medic for Scorpion Security Solutions so that he can aid his fellow brothers and sisters of the organization out in the field. Not only can he help keep them alive through medical practice, but he can fight off the reason the fellow operative is down.....in most cases. GENERAL RELATIONS The Order - Operator (Basic Grunt) General Operative - Scorpion Security Solutions (Attempting for SSO) Relation to: Blood Corsairs Bad (Due to Sturm, he finds them quite ignorant and arrogant) Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Neutral (Mostly the competition but they have a few good eggs) Relation to: EarthGOV Good (They pay us) Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral (Abit boring for his taste) Relation to: JunkHounds Bad (Imbociles with bombs, consider them too stupid to be a threat) Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Good (Attempts to help the Alpha when he can, trades frequently with the Tribe) Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Good (Loves his job, he considers it his home and family) SKILLSET SKILL NUMBER ONE Medical - When he was human he went through medical school until he was certified to be a doctor and furthered his knowledge by becoming an EarthGov researcher and scientist. SKILL NUMBER TWO Gunplay - Thanks to the training of Scorpion Security Solutions, he has learned to wield his guns with determination and confidence. SKILL NUMBER THREE Trade - He can haggle fairly well, always trying to find good deals for his fellow operatives. Level head even in stressful situations. BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE Solomon was born on mars but always dreamed of seeing earth like it was told in the stories. He was raised in a middle class family that paid for him to go through medical school and eventually was hired by EarthGov in their R&D Department where he learned many things, thanks to the assistance of "Dio". After abit of trouble he was forced to take shelter in the wastes for months. It taught him several things, that life isn't like it is in books, life is hard, cruel, and doesn't make special exceptions for anyone. He learned to defend himself from raiders and the creatures that prowl the wastes. Once he felt people had forgotten who he was he returned to the colony a new man. He remembered meeting a person out in the wastes on day, that happened to be driving a tank, Drexia "Tails" Kali, who informed him that he was too close to their HQ for her liking, especially without any reason to be there and soon found himself with a cannon pointed into his face. That was the day that he wanted to know who this person was, he was so fascinated with an organization that could afford such equipment such as this and just go strolling through the wastes for fun. Once he discovered the organization known as Scorpion Security Solutions, he applied to join them. After a week of mental torture, a "test" administered by "Momma Bear" through the orders of Drexia, he was given a chance, after passing this test. He was then put in a situation where he had to make a choice in another test given to him. He was given a sniper rifle and was tasked with figuring out which person led a group who seemed to be selling a little girl. Well, he chose poorly, he used the one shot rifle to kill the man holding the girl, and she was killed in the confusion. He failed this test. After some time he was then presented before someone named "Ninja" who, after talking with him, decided that he was fit to join the Scorpions and was donned the name "Loser". He wore this name for a couple months, not with shame as it was just a small hinderance to his ego, even though he was beyond ready to toss it. During this recruit period a couple operatives played a prank on him that went too far. He was recovering from an attack by the Mytharii parasite, that after attacking someone they lit him on fire. Once the doctors finshed working on him he was still drugged up from a high dose of hydrocodone and he called operative "Thumper" to bring him back to HQ that he was too drugged to find his way home. She agreed and brought him to Journey's End instead. His clothes were removed, and Solomon was left by the operative Thumper with no weapons or supervision. He was coerxed by a stranger, attempting to get him upstairs, telling him that he needed to sleep it off, and once his body lay on the bed, unconcious from the drugs, the stranger setup a recorder and raped him. The following morning Solomon woke up, alone and nude in a bed at Journey's End. After much confusion and a sore butt he eventually made his way home, where everyone had a good laugh at his confusion. Several hours later he was contact with an unknown source of a video feed of the events of the night, and bribed him to pay for the video to be destroyed. He agreed to pay, and met with this stranger, agreeing only to meet in a dark alley. Little did the stranger know that Solomon was a master of stealth and caught him off guard, knocked the stranger unconcious and brought him to an unknown location in the wastes, tortured the man for hours, chopped his body up into several pieces, and burried him in different parts of the wastes and destroyed all evidence of the video. He then got a checkup at the hospital by operative "Firebird" who was also a higher up at the hospital at the time and informed him that he had contracted a fatal disease that not only would put him out of work, but that there was also no cure for. After this news he relayed the information to his superiors, and he was presented with a choice. To live on medicine for the rest of his life and no longer work at SSS, or undergo gene alteration. He decided to undergo the operation using Shivan DNA, that would fortify his organs and kill out the disease. The operation was successful and after a very long time of getting use to his new body and recovering from the operation he was better than new, no poisons effected him anymore, alcohol didn't hurt his body anymore either and it was glorious. It truly was the best thing to happen to him. Now, he spends his days in SSS completing missions provided, helping other operatives acquire their loadout, and he now is trying to join the ranks of SSO amongst the Scorpions and officially become a combat medic. Category:Character